heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Not All Bad
A positive alternative to a villain being Not Always Nice, a hero or heroine can prove he or she is Not All Bad. This means that the hero. heroine, an anti-hero, or some other good guy character can prove there is more to him or her than meets the eye. In other words, this type of hero is a book that should not be judged by its cover. For instance, a spoiled rich girl can prove herself a compassionate friend or a scary monster can have a heart of gold. Examples *'Winnie Portley-Rind': Starts off being stuck-up, spoiled and bossy, but she revealed her true colors by helping Eggs learn how to be a proper boy and find a family. *'The Beast/Prince Adam': Began as a spoiled and selfish prince who had no love in his heart, but as the story progressed, he let Belle into his heart and showed himself as the compassionate hero he truly was. *'Mary Lennox': Started off as a rude, spoiled girl, but she is able to open up Colin and his father's heart, bringing new life to the Secret Garden. *'Gru': Started off as a diabolical supervillain bent on stealing the moon and initially planned to using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan to steal a shrink ray, but ends up growing attached to them and grows from a criminal mastermind to an affectionate father. *'Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie)': She started working for Cobra and she was brainwashed for four years by her brother Rex Lewis (aka Cobra Commander). Later on, she fights off the nanomites also having some memory flashbacks of the love she shared with Duke, then she was able to come to his rescue before the Doctor could turn him into a mindless Viper. Together they manage to capture both the criminals, later on a doctor removes all those nanomites from her and becomes a member of the G.I. JOE. *'Amber Pollock': She started out as a nasty bully to Lisa and all the other students, after her accidental death she becomes a spirit. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. *'Nick Wilde': Started out as a sly, conniving con artist fox and a shrewd liar, but his partnership with Judy Hopps helped him get past that and in the process, he became a loyal and selfless hero. *'Queen Elinor': Was a powerful ruler whose citizens obeyed every law she enforced. She started off being very strict and unable to connect with her daughter, Merida, but then showed herself as the valiant and nurturing mother she truly was. *'Shrek': Started out as a monstrous ogre who just wanted to be alone, but he showed himself as the courageous hero he truly was when he let Donkey and Princess Fiona not just into his life, but also into his heart. *'The Goblin King (Scooby-Doo)': Was a fearsome tyrant who ruled Halloween Land with an iron fist and struck fear into the hearts of its citizens, but later arrested Krudsky for betraying him and showed compassion towards his daughter, Fairy Princess Willow, Jack O'Lantern, and the Mystery, Inc. Gang. *'Wreck-It Ralph': Was a bad guy who spent his days wrecking buildings, but showed his true colors when he became a friend to outcast Vanellope Von Schweetz. *'Megamind': Started off as a supervillain with plans for world domination, but he eventually became a hero by making amends for his wrongdoings and saving Metro City from the evil Tighten. *'Squidward Tentacles': Most of the time, he's unfriendly towards SpongeBob SquarePants, but he also has a good heart. *'Kuzco': Started off being spoiled and arrogant, but through his friendship with Pacha, he becomes kind and understanding. *'The Grinch': He started off as a mean loner who disliked Christmas, but his actions unexpectedly led him to become a compassionate friend to the citizens of Who-ville. *'Lapis Lazuli': Started out being hostile to Steven and Crystal Gems, but later became kind and loving. *'Slash': Started out being cruel to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but redeemed himself. *'Manny': Started off being a huge grumpy mammoth, but let his compassion win over him when he learned about his tragic past. *'Grumpy': Started off being rude and unfriendly to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. *'Ebenezer Scrooge': Because of a haunted past, he started off being heartless and despising Christmas with every fiber of his being, but after being visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, learned his lesson and became kind and generous. *'Boog': Boog started off being selfish and overconfident, but he let Beth and Elliot into his heart and became the hero of the forest, saving the animals from the wicked hunter Shaw. *'Penny Peterson': At first was spoiled, malicious and hostile girl, but later her attitude to it is changing and has become nicer to Sherman. *'Terminator (800 Series, Model 101)': At first he works for Skynet by killing all humans who are still alive. But the Human Resistance manages to capture him and reprograms his computer, by heading back in time to the year 1995 to protect John Connor's younger self and Sarah Connor from the T-1000. *'Gwen (Total Drama)': She started as an outcast in the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, but later on she becomes more friendly to the other contestants. *'Anastasia Tremaine': Was spoiled and mean in the first Cinderella film, but in the sequels, she was nice to Cinderella. *'King Triton': *'Anger': He usually gets mad when things get out of control, however later on he calms down and starts to be good. *'King Kong': *'Diamond Tiara': Started out picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with her best friend Silver Spoon. But in "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" episode, she accepted the Cutie Mark Crusaders' friendship after they finally got their cutie marks. *'Jack Skellington': Was an anti-hero who does his job every Halloween and during Christmas, he takes over Santa Claus' job and ruined Christmas. But then, he made a big mistake and should've listened to Sally and still remain as the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. *'Diego': Used to be part of Soto's pack, to capture Roshan. But reforms joining Manny's side. *'Skyfire': Used to be a member of the Decepticons, but he changed sides with the Autobots. *'Iago': Starts the first movie as Jafar's sidekick. In the sequel, he is finally fed up with his master's abuse, Iago defects from Jafar to the good guys for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. Once Jafar comes back, however, he bullies Iago into luring Aladdin and his friends into his evil trap, though Iago's clearly not happy about doing it. Iago foils Jafar's plan to have Aladdin beheaded, though he refuses the gang's requests to fight back against Jafar out of cowardice. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted, then explode into nothingness. *'Cindy Vortex': Was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival. But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, "Lady Sings the News", she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. *'Godzilla': *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion': For most time was revengeful and ruthless revenant warrior servanting of Netherrealm, but after freed him he turn to good side of Earthrealm. *'Tiger': He used to be part of the mice-eating cat gangsters led by Mr. Warren T. Rat (Cat), until he forgot to tell his old boss that he was a vegetarian cat. *'Piccolo': He started out as an enemy to Goku and his friends in the Piccolo Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball, But during the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z, he becomes Goku's ally in order to help him rescue Goku's son, Gohan from his Saiyan-brother, Raditz. *'Vegeta': He started out as an antagonist to the Z Fighters in the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z, But during the Frieza Saga, he becomes good and joins the Z Fighters. *'Wario' and Waluigi: They started out as enemies to Mario and his friends, But they eventually become good and ally Mario and his friends. *'Captain Hector Barbossa': He started out as Jack Sparrow's arch-enemy in the first movie, But in the sequel, he becomes good and joins forces with Jack Sparrow. *'Sunset Shimmer: '''She used to be a bad girl in the first ''My Little Pony: FIM Equestria Girls ''movie. But later at the end she turned good. *'Colonel Cutter': He started out as General Mandible's second-in-command and henchman in ''Antz. But later on, he has second thoughts about their plan to liquidate the colony and turns against Mandible to help Z and the others. *'Maleficent (Maleficent Film)': She had a hatred of humanity and turned evil when King Stefan betrayed her by cutting off her wings. But later on she shows a soft spot towards Aurora and revived her with a kiss. Gallery The Beast.png|The Beast starts off as a spoiled, mean prince who knows nothing of love, but before Beauty and the Beast is over, he proves himself a compassionate and selfless hero who can't live without his true love, Belle. Untitled 04.png|Iago starts the first movie as Jafar's sidekick. In the sequel, finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, he abandons him and joins the heroes for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, destroying him forever. The fully redeemed parrot is then finally accepted into the palace. Discord Two-sdes.png|Discord was evil and malevolent master of chaos, but much later he reformed and befriend with Ponies of Equestria. Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 8.36.55 PM.png|Gru was a supervillain who plotted to steal the moon and was intent on using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan, but grows to love them and grows from an evil genius to a compassionate father. Lapis Lazuli Two-sides.png|Lapis Lazuli was hostile for Steven and Crystal Gems, but after Steven heals her now become nice, lovely and friendly to Steven. Slash Two-sides.png|Slash at first was hostile to Raph's brothers, but much later he reformed after Raphael saves his life. Penny Peterson Two-sides.png|Penny Peterson at first was spoiled, hostile girl, but later her attitude to it is changing and has become nicer to Sherman. Manny Two-sides.png|Manny was a grumpy mammoth, but after learn about his tragic past his demeanor is changed, thanks Roshan, Sid and Diego. Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion.png|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion for most time was revengeful and ruthless revenant warrior servanting of Netherrealm, but after freed him he turn to good side of Earthrealm. Queen Elinor.png|Queen Elinor was a powerful queen who commanded the respect of everyone around her and was unable to connect with her daughter, Merida, until they learned to listen to each other and handle situations in a better way. Diego.png|Diego used to be part of the Saber-toothed cat pack led by Soto. But then later joins Manny and Sid on their adventures. Ralph - two sides.png|Wreck-It Ralph started out as a temperamental, brutish bad guy, but his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz allowed for him to transform into a compassionate hero. Shrek - two sides.png|Shrek started off as a scary ogre who disliked intruders, but he let Donkey into his life and Princess Fiona into his heart, proving he is more a teddy bear than a scary monster. Chomper's parents Two-sides.png|Chomper's Parents was hostile to Littlefoot and his friends and thinks they kidnaps Chomper, but much later after their son was saved from drowning, they're become friendly to Littlefoot's pack. Eddie Valiant - two sides.png|Eddie Valiant started out as a curmudgeon who disliked toons with every fiber of his being since the murder of his brother, but then transcended that weight and became the toons' hero, saving them from the evil Judge Doom. Charlie - two sides.png|Charlie B. Barkin started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love the girl, care for her, and even save her life. Grumpy - two-sides.png|Grumpy at first was rude to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. Untitled 02.png|Cindy Vortex was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival in the film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, "Lady Sings the News", she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. Untitled 03.png|The Grinch used to be evil by stealing Christmas. But later he noticed that Christmas means a little bit more. Untitled 05.png|Jack Skellington: was an anti-hero who does his job every Halloween and during Christmas, he takes over Santa Claus' job and ruined Christmas. But then, he made a big mistake and should've listened to Sally and still remain as the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. Gi-joe-movie-screencaps.com-1098.jpg|Ana Lewis: she started working for Cobra and she was brainwashed for four years by her brother Rex Lewis (aka Cobra Commander)... Gi-joe-movie-screencaps.com-10139.jpg|...later on, she fights off the nanomites also having some memory flashbacks of the love she shared with Duke, then she was able to come to his rescue before the Doctor could turn him into a mindless Viper. Together they manage to capture both the criminals, later on a doctor removes all those nanomites from her and becomes a member of the G.I. JOE. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts